Care for a fluffy pillow?
by Aki Ritsu
Summary: Just some ramdom fluff scenes or part scenes of the stories i'm making. [AkaKuro/ KuroAka]
1. Let's do Math! Or not

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Consists of Bloopers, Spoilers, Out of Camera Activites and etc.

[Mostly from: Re-Awaken the Darkness]

Rated T for safety.

* * *

 **Let's do Math!.. Or not.**

* * *

Kuroko stared at his homework with a deadpan look.

"Next question is.. Solve ax+b=c for x." Kuroko tapped his pen on the table, humming. "First.. I should move b to the other side, making it as ax=c-b.."

He unconciously murmured.

"Then, divide a to isolate x.."

Kuroko then written his final answer. "The answer is x=(c-b)/a." He said with a small smile, looking at the person beside him.

The person beside him nodded his head in approval. "Good job, Tetsuya." He said, smiling back at the said teen.

Kuroko's smile widen. "Thank you, Akashi-kun." He then look at the next question.

Akashi look at teal haired teen with smile, quietly observing the teen do his homework. Just then, an idea popped into his mind. He smirked.

Kuroko scratch the back of his neck as he try to answer the equations he's currently stuck with.

"Tetsuya."

Said teen look at the person who called him. "What is it, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi just grin, eyes gliting with mischief, as he put down a white paper infront of the confused teal haired teen.

Kuroko look at the paper and saw an equation he never seen before. "9x-7i3(3x-7u)?" He look back at the redhead teen with a questioning look.

Akashi merely smile, though his eyes were still glinting with mischief. "Try to answer the equation, Tetsuya."

".. Okay." Kuroko weakly respond, looking back at the white paper consisting of the equation Akashi has given him. "Um.. 9x-7i3(3x-7u).. 3x3=9 while 3x7=21.. Then the symbol of 'greater than' will be change into the symbol of 'less than', therefore it will be 9x-7i9x-21u.."

As Kuroko do the equation, Akashi couldn't contain the smirk playing on his lips so he used his palm to hide it.

"Cancel out both the 9x and it will be.. -7i-21u.." Kuroko smiled as he took notice of the progress he's making. 'I'm almost done! I just need to simplified them now.'

He then simplified the equation but stop after writing the answer. His smile vanished and was replaced with a blush, not noticing the shifting of the person beside him.

"U-Um.. A-Akashi-ku _—_ " Kuroko called out, turning his head to look at the redhead teen but was silence by a pair of warm lips. He blushed even more.

Akashi leaned back, looking straight at the blushing face of one Kuroko Tetsuya. He smiled softly, cupping the teal haired teen's face.

"A-Akashi-kun?.."

Said teen tilted his head slightly. "Hm? What is it, Tetsuya?"

"..W-what was.." Kuroko tried to ask but failed.

Akashi chuckled, leaning close once again. "Exactly what it is."

He murmured before he close the gap.

 **.**

 **.**

On the table was a white paper, lying innocently. Seemingly forgotten. On the said paper was a equation, given by Akashi.. Below was the answer Kuroko has written.. i3u.

 **.**

 **.**

"I love you."

* * *

...A little problem there... The greater than and less than symbol always vanish whenever I save the work/words... So.. Just use your imagination when you read the chapter, I guess.. Sorry about that ono; I tried my best...

Anyways... I got home from school! And our subject was... Math! And yeah, I got this idea. I saw the equations before so yeah xD

[Corrections: 9x-7i3(3x-7u). The equation should have a greater than symbol after the "i" but... It always vanish and I can't seem to do anything about it... Please, forgive me q.q]

 **...**

9x-7i3(3x-7u) = 9x-7i*greater than*3(3x-7u)

9x-7i9x-21u = 9x-7i*less than*9x-21u

-7i-21u = -7i*less than*-21u

i3u = i*less than*3u

* * *

What failure! I want to cry!

 **.**

 **.**

Oh! I might/ can also take some request. I dunno~ I mostly might do some AkaKuro pairings but i'll also do some other pairings and such. Dunno.. You can either request, I guess~

Thank you for reading! Review? ouo


	2. Straightforward

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairing:** KuroAka/ AkaKuro? [Vampire!Kuroko x Human!Akashi]

(They're children in here but.. Oh,well)

* * *

 **Straightforward**

* * *

Tetsuya suddenly woke up in the middle of the night.

He look at the nightstand clock on the table beside his bed. It says 12:15am.

Getting into a sitting position, he ran his hand on his teal locks, sighing tiredly. He was glad that he was able to finish reading the proposals that those ridiculous council members have given him. The proposals like its owners are also ridiculous, if not then more.

Outragiously annoying. Those are the words that he'll state after reading the contents of the proposals and suggestions. If he knows better, he can say that they're mocking him. Challenging his decisions and such.

Oh... He will teach them a lesson they'll never forget. Make them remember who they'll dealing with.

But as much as he enjoys seeing and watching the despair in their faces everytime he disapprove or reject their suggestions and proposals, the same patterns they're doing are making him bored, annoyed even. Their proposals and suggestions aren't even that helpful nor useful... It was just for their own selfish desires and enjoyment.

As if he'll accept such things.

The small movements stop the young heir in his musing and made him tensed up. He was pretty sure he was alone when he slept.

Guess he was really tired to let down his guard.

Though he relaxed a bit when he recognized someone's familiar scent. He looked down at the other side of the bed and blinked when he saw a familiar mop of red locks.

It was the human boy, Akashi Seijuurou.

Said boy stirred in his sleep when he noticed a shifting on the bed earlier.

Tetsuya watch as the human boy slowly open his eyelids; showing his pair of bright crimson orbs, and lifted his head to gaze up on him. His face showing surprise then a bit of fear, or was it anxiousness? Which made the young vampire feel confused but his face remained impassive.

Seijuurou was surprised to see that the young heir has woken up this early and felt few emotions growing inside of him. Nervous, anxious and fear. He guess he could say that he was nervous to what the teal haired vampire will say to him, feeling anxious because of the said vampire's intent gaze on him and fear that the young heir might get angry and lunge at him for coming inside his room without permission at all, so he remained silent and wait for the young heir to say something.

He got surprised to see that instead of getting angry like he thought, the teal haired vampire's face completely shows worry and confusion and blinked when he heard the young heir spoke.

"What are you doing over there?" Tetsuya finally asked after moments of silence.

"E-eh?" Seijuurou blurted out.

Tetsuya frowned at his responce. Letting a small sigh he gestured for Seijuurou to climbed up the bed.

Said boy, still feeling a bit nervous and anxious, silently comply and climbed up the bed, shifting uncomfortably.

"What's wrong?"

Seijuurou shook his head, trying to escape the young heir's eyes.

Tetsuya stared at the redhead boy for a moment before he turned his head; removing his gaze on the human boy. He then lay down on the bed again and closed his eyes. Opening them again when he noticed that the redhead didn't lay down and remained silenty sitting on the bed. "Akashi-kun?"

Seijuurou sighed in defeat and finally looked at the young vampire. "Um.. Kuroko...?"

Said boy, now on a sitting position again, raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

Seijuurou bit his lips, hesitating for a bit before finally speaking. ".. Can I.. do something?"

Tetsuya furrowed his eyebrowns in confusion. "Something?"

"I.." Seijuurou shifted on the bed again. "Well.. Something unexpected?," He said, unsure. "Or is it straightforward?"

Tetsuya felt a little bit amused at his lack of finding the right words. He hummed in thought. "Alright" He answered, giving permission to the human boy.

Seijuurou bit his lip again, in nervous this time. He was glad that the young heir gave him permission but..

He shook his head, throwing away the negative thoughts out of his mind. He look at the teal haired vampire and saw him gazing at him curiously which made him feel a little bit flustered. He took a deep breath before scooting closer to the young heir, about to do his actions.

When he was close enough he look at the young vampire again, seeing worry and anxiety in his azure orbs. He nodded to himself and perform his actions.

What he did.. Completely took the young vampire in both shock and surprise.

Tetsuya could feel his eyes widening in shock and surprise, his body stiffening. He look down at the redhead boy that was currently.. Hugging him rather tightly. He couldn't see the face the human boy was making at the moment since the boy's face was hidden on his chest. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

'Did I suddenly become tounge-tied?' Was the thought running on the teal haired vampire's mind.

"...Akashi-kun?" He asked, not sure what to say.

Seijuurou hugged the young heir a little more tightly. He turned his head a little to look at the teal haired vampire. "I'm sorry.. This is a little selfish of me but can I.. Can we stay like this for awhile?"

Tetsuya blinked twice at the request. His mind was a little fog and before he knew it he had nodded his head.

Seijuurou smiled a little though he knows that the young vampire was confused at his actions. He knows that feeling when the same vampire also hugs him whether for to protect him or something else that it makes him confused at times.

He want to laugh at the irony.

But instead, he thanked the young heir and relaxed, resting his head on the young vampire's shoulder and closed his eyes.

When Tetsuya's mind returned he silently look at the human boy's face, seeing him closed his eyes and relaxed. He sighed in defeat. "You sure are full of surprises" He murmured.

"Sorry" Seijuurou murmured back.

Tetsuya shook his head in responce. "It's alright. I did gave you permission but I wasn't expecting to see you do something like this"

Seijuurou felt his cheeks heated up. "It's a little embarrassing though. I'm sorry"

Instead of responding back, Tetsuya raised his arms, one wrapped around the redhead human while the other was found resting on the latter's head. He gently ran his hand through the soft red locks. "How straightforward of you" He quietly stated. "Or should I say how bold of you to do such a daring action?" He teased; grinning a bit, playfully.

Seijuurou's blush came back at full force. He lightly punch the young heir on the chest. "I wasn't bold! I was even hesitating!" He defend.

"Oh? Really?" Tetsuya raised an eyebrow, though the grin on his lips was still there. His grin turned into a smirk when Seijuurou glared at him.

"...Kuroko is really mean" Seijuurou complained.

Tetsuya merely hummed, both arms now wrapped around the human boy, gently hugging back. "I'm a vampire. Don't expect me to do something good or nice" He firmly stated.

'Then what are you doing right now?' He argue in his mind. He shook his mind and smiled, nuzzling on the young heir's shoulder, eyes closing once again.

"You should go to sleep now. It's already one in the morning" Tetsuya reprimand.

Seijuurou hummed in response but didn't move in his spot.

Tetsuya sighed loudly though a smile was playing on his lips. He slowly laid the both of them in the bed for a comfortable position though he didn't pry the human boy off of him. Instead, he pulled the latter closer to him and rested his chin on top of the red locks and closed his eyes. He murmured a good night before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I also lack in some words thank you very much xnx ...

I'm not really sure If I should have written this or not since... Well, you know. They're children version here? I'm not really sure what the other people's opinion will be but for me [I repeat! For me...] I guess it's alright.

...This part is a spoiler by the way! xD

So! Any request or anything~? ;3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Thank you for Reading! Young Kuroko and Young Akashi asked if you have any review? ouo

* * *

 **Update!** [Next Chapter] Pardon my action.

~Vampire!Kuroko x Human!Akashi~


	3. Pardon my Actions (Part One)

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko No Basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 **Pairing:** Vampire!Kuroko x Human!Akashi

 _Notes:_ This Chapter is a little long so i'll divide them into two.

For some few purpose =w=

* * *

 **Pardon my Actions (Part One)  
**

* * *

 _"Paper work should be burn from the surface of the earth!"_ Tetsuya inwardly exclaimed, having the urge to burn the paper he's currently holding (Read: gripping).

 _"Its contents are really ridiculous!"_ He once again inwardly exclaimed. _"Shall I give some punishment to whom ever made this proposal?"_ He thought; azure eyes narrowing with glint, obviously planning the said punishment.

The young vampire prince smirked deviously. _How delicious_.

 **xxx**

He look at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Hmm.. I guess I can get some stroll for a little while." The young heir murmured. "The next meeting is still three hours away after all."

With that, he strolled out of his office room.

 **xxx**

As the walks through the hallway, he suddenly halt as he picks up a scent. _"Blood?"_ He thought, frowning.

He continues walking, picking up his pace, following the scent of blood.

 _"In here..?"_ He thought as he neared a turn.

He then turned to that direction, the blood scent becoming strong, he, once again, suddenly halt to a full stop, eyes widening slightly.

There, at the end of the other side of the hallway is the human boy he's been observing.

Akashi Seijuurou.

The said human is currently being surrounded by few vampires he doesn't know nor does he have any intention of knowing. He was currently holding his arm which seemed to have a wound, blood rolling down to his elbow, with his other uninjured arm.

Seijuurou gritted his teeth, why.. How did this happen? He was merely going through the hallway with a little bento consisting of some cookies made by his mother. His mother said that she would like to give some to the young prince for some reason and then suddenly, some few vampires attacked him without any reason. He was able to dodge them but one was able to slash his claws at him, which he didn't have any time to dodge that caused him to become injured.

He gripped his injured arm tightly as he look at the vampires surrounding him, looking at him with hungry eyes. _They want blood, huh?_

He closed his eyes tightly as he saw the vampires lunge at him and wait for something bad happen.

 **.**

 **.**

Only, it didn't happen.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the vampires have stopped in their tracks and were currently looking at him.. No, not really him but someone infront of him. He slowly looked up to see who it was and felt his eyes widening at the sight.

In front of him was the one who he was supposed to meet. It was the young vampire prince himself.

 **xxx**

The hostile vampires were glad that the guards weren't around. They were free to hunt some pathetic humans and what was more in it? They're inside the castle! _Lucky!_

So, when they saw a human boy walking alone in the hallway, they immediately attacked the boy, though they were a little surprised that he was able to dodged most of their attacks.

 _"Well, it didn't matter."_ They thought as they saw the human boy fell down to his bottom, arm gripping his other arm which got injured by one of them who successfully slashed the human boy. They sneered.

 _"Poor human boy.. Being the chosen one to be eaten by us."_ One of them thought. _"But don't worry, your blood shall be a donation for us to gain more power!"_

And then they lunge at the human boy who cleched his eyes shut.

Suddenly, another hostile presence appeared infront of them, making them stop fully at their tracks. This hostile presence is more dark and scary than theirs, making them shudder.

They slowly looked at the intruder and, rather quickly, all them felt a cold chill run down their spines. Oh, no... it's _him_.

In front of them, shielding the human boy behind him, was the young vampire prince himself.

 **xxx**

No wonder he also noticed some few hostile presence as he neared where the scent of blood was coming from.

Where are the guard? What are they doing while this was happening?

He is so gonna have some talk with those useless guards.

Before the _stupid_ vampires get to the human boy, Tetsuya released his presence as he quickly got in front of the human boy, shielding him from the vampires who causes the mess.

He saw them slowly look at him and watch as their eyes widened to horror as they recognize him.

He could enjoy their demise but just thinking of the useless guards, the disobedient vampires currently in front of him and most of all... The human boy who got injured because of this stupid vampires makes his blood boil. He uncounciously released his killing intent, making the vampires in front of him shiver.

"What do you think are you doing?" Tetsuya finally asked, no stated.

 **xxx**

They once again shiver to the cold voice of the young vampire prince.

What are they going to do now?!

They almost had the human boy! Why did the prince had to show up now!?

Was the thoughts running in the vampires' minds.

Their heads snapped as they hear the prince speak again.

 **xxx**

"You know what? Talking to you is useless..." Tetsuya stated coldly with narrowed eyes. "Begone."

After Tetsuya spoke those words, the vampires quickly dispersed out of fear.

 _"Did they actually thought they'll get away with it because I asked them to leave?"_ Tetsuya inwardly asked to himself. He smirked. _"Of course not."_ He look at his shoulder, or more accurately behind him. _"But before that..."_

 **xxx**

Seijuurou, once again clenched his eyes shut in pain, gripping his injured arm. He felt the young prince released some killing intent which made his involuntary shuddered but he felt that it wasn't towards him but to the vampires who attacked him.

He opened his eyes again when he heard the young prince talk to him, seeing him knelt in front of him.

 **xxx**

Tetsuya knelt in front of the human boy. "Let me see your arm." He commanded, through soft voice as he could.

The human boy then slowly released the grip he had in his injured arm.

He carefully studied the injured arm, nodding to himself after. "Kitsune." He murmured, though he knows that the human boy heard it.

Suddenly a ball of light appeared beside him and Kitsune appeared after the light dissapeared.

"Kitsune. Find Airashi and tell him to go my office." Tetsuya commanded.

 **xxx**

Seijuurou blinked when he heard the young prince murmured a name. _"Kitsune?"_ He repeated in his mind.

His silent question was answered when he saw a ball of light materialized beside the young prince and saw a familiar fox appeared after the light dissapeared.

He silently watch as the young prince commanded the silver fox. He blinked when he saw the said fox, Kitsune, looked at his for a moment before dissapearing again.

He look back at the young prince who was looking back at him, to his surprise. But before he could ask him a question, he winced and once again gripped his injured arm.

 **xxx**

Tetsuya watch as the human boy winced and gripped his injured arm. _".. Those vampires should have dealt such a damage to him. I'm surprised he's able to suppress the pain."_ He sighed. _"But i'm sure he won't be able to hold it for long. He's mostly near to fainting."_

He once again let out a sigh before he reach out to the human boy. "Don't move." He softly commanded when he noticed the flinched from the human boy. He then lightly touch the injured arm and a light emerged from his palm and into the injured arm of the human. He watch as the light coated the injury and after few seconds, the light dissapeared and the blood stopped flowing out.

The injured arm looked like it's coated with a cocoon.

The young vampire prince nodded to himself again then look at the human boy who has a surprised expression, mouth gaping at him. He inwardly chuckled. _The human boy was really interesting_.

"That will stop the blood from flowing out for now. I'm going to bring you to my office where someone will heal you up." He explained.

 **xxx**

 _"Someone?"_ Seijuurou asked inwardly then remembered that the young prince said a name before. _"Must be the one called Airashi."_ He concluded in his mind.

He was snapped out of his thought as the young prince ask him. "Can you stand?" The young prince asked as he stand up, looking down at the human.

Seijuurou blinked before slowly nodding. He then used his free arm to stand himself up.

He succeeded after few moments.. Or so he thought.

He felt his body becoming heavy and before he could react he fell in front and into someone's arms.

...And that someone was the young prince himself.

He immediately become petrified and closed his eyes shut, waiting for the worse.

 **.**

 **.**

His eyes opened quickly, once again, in surprise when he felt the young prince wrapped his arms around him, making him flustered.

He shuddered when he heard the young prince speak beside his ear.

 **xxx**

Tetsuya saw the human fell to his front and catched him instinctively. He felt the human become still in his arms and he can hear the human boy's heart beat quickening. _"Maybe i'm scaring him..?"_ He inwardly frowned. _"I should do this fast. This human is practically hyperventilating."_ He unconciously wrapped his arms around the human boy, feeling him flinching from the sudden movements.

"Looks like you won't be able to walk. You can't even stand." Tetsuya frowned at his own words. _"Those rather sounds rude for some reason..."_

"I-I'm sorry..." He heard the human boy murmured, unconciously clenching the young prince's vest.

The young prince sighed. _"How many times am I going to sigh today?"_ He shooked his head a little. "Looks like I have no choice." He moved his arms. "Pardon my actions."

"E-eh?" The human boy started; confused, before he let out a yelp.

Why?

Well... The young vampire prince suddenly lifted the human boy and carried him to his arms... Bridal style.

"Wha—Wait!" The human boy protested.

Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. "I merely stopped the blood flowing out from your injury for awhile. You'll feel the pain again if don't get you to my office to heal you."

"B-but! You don't need to ca-carry me!" Seijuurou protested again.

At this, the young prince sighed, loudly. "You can't even stand. How will you be able to walk if you can't even stand even for few seconds?"

Seijuurou looked at the young prince; a light blush gracing his cheeks. "B-but.. What if they saw you?"

"They?" Tetsuya asked.

"T-the officers!"

Tetsuya scoffed, beginning to walk. "Like I care. I'll gourge their eyes out."

Seijuurou gaped at him. "What!? You can't do that!"

"I can. Let them try me."

The human boy in his arms clenched his hands into fists. "..Why are you doing this?" He silently asked.

Tetsuya looked down at the human before looking up again. "Because it's my duty." He simply answered. He noticed the human look up at him with widened eyes. "It's only right to tend to the wounds of someone when they get injured." He look down at the human again. "Also.. I'm not kind enough to let such a thing pass. Nobody can hurt the humans while they're inside the castle's territory." He torn his gaze to his front and saw one of his butler waiting for him. "Nor outside. Whether their vampires or not. Punishments shall be given to those who didn't follow the rules."

* * *

Not much of actions there, right?

Well, there will be some in Part Two. I wanted to make chapters that consists of 1k words per each but... This one consists of 2k+ =w=

Oh,well! The deed has been done xD

 **.**

 **.**

Is there any errors? If there is, Let me know!

 **.**

 **.**

Once again! This part also consists of spoiler! So yeah, it's part of the story!

By the way, the chapters I do are rambles so don't expect it to be part by part of the story.


	4. Not a morning person

Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke is owned by Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Pairing: Akakuro. [Akashi x Vampire!Kuroko][Kids]

* * *

 **Not a morning person**

* * *

The morning comes and you can hear birds singing outside. And inside the room by the king size bed, a tired groan was heard. Then a stir and few seconds after, a hand followed by an arm comes out of the sheet. Red hair can be seen as the person sighed tiredly before opening his eyelids, revealing a pair of beautiful red eyes.

"Morning already..?" Seijuurou whispered to himself.

By the tweeting of the birds, his question was answered.

With another tired sigh, he got up into a sitting position, running his hand to his hair. He look beside him and raised an eyebrow. It seems his companion isn't awake yet, it surprised all, whenever he wakes up,he always finds his companion gone and awake already, ready for work as always.

'Work.' He snorted.

Though it seems, it's different today.

'Maybe he's more tired than before?'

He proceeded to gently shake his companion.

"Kuroko," Seijuurou calls out. "Wake up it's morning already."

A quiet groan was the reply to his call.

"Kuroko." He called out again, gently shaking his teal haired friend.

"Mmm-No." Tetsuya replied.

Seijuurou raised his eyebrows at that. If he knew better, he'll say Tetsuya sounds rather childish. He smiled. "Why not?"

"..Too tired."

"But you have an appointment to attend."

"It won't be till 11."

"But they'll be looking for you."

"Let them be..."

"What about your paperwork?"

"Too lazy to do'em..."

"And the council?"

"Im'a kill'em if they disturb me..."

Okay. That reply was weird and.. More childish than he thought. It doesn't really sounds like the vampire prince at all. If he didn't know better, Tetsuya isn't a morning person...

"You're not a morning person, aren't you?" Seijuurou asked with a fond smile.

"Hn." Tetsuya replied before snuggling deeper.

Seijuurou sighed. As much as he didn't want to, Tetsuya needs to be waken up. He shake his shoulder again. "Kuroko, you need to get up."

A groan. "..Don't wanna."

"You know you have to."

Tetsuya finally opened his eyes, though slightly. He turned his head to half heartedly glare at his red haired friend. "Too. Freaking. Early."

Seijuurou chuckled. "I know, I know."

"Then why keep on shaking me?"

"Princes needs to wake up early to do their duties, right?"

Tetsuya covered himself with the bed sheet. "Screw Prince titles!"

Seijuurou blinked his eyes at that. "I think I should tell Nijumura-san to scold Haizaki.. Again... And I know you're still half-asleep."

No reply.

"Should we get some hot chocolate?"

No reply.

Seijuurou sighed. Then an idea comes to mind, making him grin mischievously. He then crawled on top of his covered teal haired friend, his eyes glinting. Then set his idea to action.

Tetsuya gasp before trying to wriggle out of Seijuurou's grasp, biting his lip.

"A-Akashi-kun.. What. Stop."

But before long, a snicker escaped his lips, then a laugh. And it didn't take long before Tetsuya's laugh become loud, filling the room with hysteric sounds of laughter.

"Do you yield?" Seijuurou asked, tickling Tetsuya's sides.

"Y-yes! Just stop tickling me!" Tetsuya gasped out.

Seijuurou laughed but stopped his assault. Studying his friend pant a little, his cheeks tinted in pink, eyes closed. He smiled softly and before he knew it, he had leaned closer to Tetsuya and landed a soft kiss to his forehead. He stared at his azure eyes, he smiled fondly. "Good morning, Kuroko."

Tetsuya blinked in surprise when he felt the kiss to his forehead, he stared at his for awhile before he, too, smiled softly. "Good morning, Akashi-kun."

* * *

You didn't think of naughty things there, right?~

.

It's been SOOOOOO longgg since I dropped by here. It's just that.. I'm running out of ideas, concept and etc of what I should do to the story.. I might give this story to another author.. I'm not sure... I'm just.. I don't know... Running out of inspiration in doing the stories... This includes the other stories I'm making. I've just been really busy and working all day.

I'll think about it, and I'll let you guys know what my decision would be, when that decision is decided. Because If I do decide to continue doing fanfic stories. I think I'll just be able to update once a month or maybe 1-3 times a month... I could get help or ask for help if someone would. . . Dunno, really.

.

This Idea[let's call it one shot for now.] by the way just came to mind. I might put this as a part of the story. And.. Yeah, another spoiler, if you might or want to add.

.

That's All!


End file.
